channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick By Brick
'' Brick By Brick: The Red Dwarf ROBLOX Story'', often referred to as Brick By Brick ''for convenience, is a TST project which started in late 2014 and is intended for release in mid 2015. The project originally started as a 'behind the scenes' documentary for Channel DBC's project ''Red Dwarf ROBLOX, but the series was cancelled in November 2014 and Brick By Brick ''evolved into a larger project to salvage anything worthwhile from the two years of work put into ''RDR. The documentary will take the form of several videos assembled into a playlist and is expected to be between one and two hours in length. Inter-Project Issues As Marc had technically 'fired' Jon and Mango from RDR (despite attempting to bring Jon back several times through the following months), his involvement with producing the specially-filmed material for the documentary - such as the miniatures shots and 'test footage' to demonstrate what the final episode may have looked like - had to be kept minimum. 'The Daleks' Skit A special 'skit' for the section of the documentary devoted to 'The Daleks' - an episode that otherwise had nothing to show - that had been planned, written, filmed and edited in one day caused particular problems for Marc when he saw it, even despite the great lengths Jon and Mango had gone to in order to express that the skit was purely for comedy purposes and not an accurate representation. Marc's objections were so strong that he claimed he would 'disown' the documentary and deny that it had any links with his series - although his voice, opinions, Roblox character and writing would still be present - if the skit was in the final product. Never ones to back down, the only alteration made to the skit following Marc's pleas was the addition of a caption to one particular scene that, while filming, Jon had thought would be the scene to which Marc objected. Sections In covering the separate sections of the documentary, Brick By Brick ''shall be treated as a TST series; therefore, every individual upload in the documentary is to be considered an episode of the series. "Bonus Features" In addition to the documentary, Channel TST released several videos from throughout the history of ''RDR ''leading up to - and during production of - the documentary. These included the sets tours from October 2013 and September 2014, the five shoots between August and October 2014, the raw visual effects footage, the full 'Daleks' skit and a specially-produced "Smeg Ups" video which, in some cases, was able to pair up Jon's audio with Marc's footage. October 2013 and September 2014 Sets Tours Edited Voxels, Mutiny and The Beginning of the End Shoots Visual Effects Footage Miniatures Build Podcast The skit made to provide visuals for the section devoted to 'The Daleks' is also featured in full length. Trivia and Interesting Stuff * ''Brick By Brick's ''working title was ''Curry Time ''after a snipped line of dialogue at the close of Marc's 'Voxels', which Jon convinced Marc to put back into the episode for the August shoot. The new title ''Brick By Brick ''was considered more fitting as it suggested that the project was being dissected, but later - when the series was cancelled - suggested re-assembling everything 'brick by brick' they had done that would otherwise have gone to waste and attempting to make something worthwhile. * ''Brick By Brick ''may be the first TST project filmed in ROBLOX to be uploaded since the ''TST's Day Out, unless Robot Wars: League ''is edited and uploaded first. * ''Brick By Brick ''is currently the only TST project since 2012 to use an original 2011 ident, and is therefore the first project since 2012 to use the original logo. Similarly, the ident used is the 'melodic accompaniment' (as described in the Idents Demonstration video), which had only been used once until ''Brick By Brick, in How to Be a Fish, making this only the second video to use it. Gallery hedidanexcellentjob.png|December 2014 prototype DVD cover by Mango bottom.png|December 2014 prototype DVD sleeve rear by Mango Dvd prototype.jpg|January 2015 prototype DVD sleeve by Jon Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Roblox Category:Projects Category:Explicit